


Stowaway

by Gokuma



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, Loneliness, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, hunger, selflessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokuma/pseuds/Gokuma
Summary: Remote planet, giant robot and hungry space goo. What could go wrong?





	Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamnamedsilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/gifts).



> I know it's crack. But just roll with it.  
> Beta-read by Jezack

He's on one of his scouting missions when he finds it. Or rather: it finds him, lunging at his chestplate from the rusted remains of a Terran spaceship.

It's clearly an attack, just not a really well-thought out one.

" **GHFFTHHHHTPH!** " the creature says. Its angry and urgent voice crackles in Prime’s audials. " **GHHTHUNGRY! HUNGRY! FOOD!** "

He looks at his plating, covered with the black goo. The creature tries to wrap around him but comes up short. He feels that he could shake it off if he needed to.

"Who are you?" he asks, wondering how a liquid creature even makes sounds. Then again, it wouldn't be the strangest thing he's ever seen.

" **Hungry!** " the being yells. The voice is ringing in his audials. He feels a push --- his body trying to move without his volition.

The Matrix warms up briefly and the feeling disappears.

" **Hungry,** " the creature insists, flowing upwards, slipping onto Optimus' shoulders and helmet.

He's curious, now that he's sure that the strange being doesn't pose any danger to him. Interestingly, his ship's devices didn't show any signs of life on this desolate planet.

"Who are you?" he asks again as the black blot covers his optics and then flows away, clearly searching for something.

" **Hungry.** " The voice is almost pleading now. What could this sentient fluid mass even eat?

"I did not bring any food," he says. The creature makes a warbling sound, half sad, half suspicious.

 **"You're alive** ," it says. Some black tendrils rise from the mass and then flow back. There's a feeling of the push again  - and again, the Matrix counters it effortlessly. " **Living creatures need food.** "

"Indeed," he agrees, retrieving a lone cube of energon from his subspace. "But I do not think you can feed on that," he adds calmly as a black wave wraps around his arm and a servo.

The creature makes a happy sound, but then screeches and scoots away from the cube.

" **Too fast, too... moving** ," the being grumbles; its tendril still lingers around Prime's wrist. " **You eat that** ," it insists, wrapping the tendril closer and trying to move the servo towards Optimus' face.

"And that would help you how..?" he inquires, intrigued by the whole situation. His memory banks can't provide any useful information about the creature. He has to rely on his instincts.

" **You eat that so it moves slower** ," the being explains. There's some hope in its voice. " **Hungry** ," it insists again.

Optimus shrugs and drinks up the cube. Fresh energon flows into his systems. The creature makes an excited sound... and disappears underneath Prime's plating.

" **FOOD** ," he hears, slightly muffled, as the being fills up his systems. Oddly, he feels more alert, energized. " **Finally!** " the being croons with content. Its coils search and prod inside, cautiously avoiding the Matrix.

" **We want off this planet,** " the creature eventually announces, nesting within Prime's body, clearly not planning to leave.

Optimus sighs.

"Fine, I will take you... where would you want to go?"

The creature keeps silent for a moment. Prime can feel a prickle of - sadness? Distress?

" **...We don't know** " it finally says. The tendrils resurface and flow into each other as if trying to hug themselves. " **Do you know... Do you know where is Eddie?** "

 

 

 


End file.
